


小兔叽白又白

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 8





	小兔叽白又白

小兔叽白又白，什么东西翘起来？-00

犯困的饭后时光，吴世勋挑了个窗边温暖的位置坐下。他的大腿上放着家里最软的靠垫，上面趴着一只白兔。  
白兔全身一点杂毛都没有，雪白的仿佛会在雪地里走丢；体型比起一般的家兔大一些，却也没有大型兔子那样健硕；双腿窝在毛茸茸的身体下面，闲适的打了个哈欠，抖了抖耳朵，眯着眼睛快要睡着的样子。  
这样可爱的生物安静的趴在吴世勋腿上，他自然是放不下嘴边的笑容。可当他抚摸到白兔后颈处时，停了下来。兔子在怀孕的时候，会把自己颈部的兔毛拔下来，混合着其他植物，在生产前给它的兔宝宝提前做好温暖的兔窝。这只白兔脖子上的毛显然又比昨天少了一些。看着床边的兔窝，已经有了雏形，吴世勋越发的担心起来。  
白兔抖了抖身体，低着脑袋把耳朵从吴世勋的掌心里抽出来，扭头咬了一下他的手指，示意吴世勋不要停止抚摸。然后又再次缩成一团，闭上眼睛，享受吴世勋手掌的温度。

“啊……我该怎么办啊……真的不能再摸下去了啊……”  
“为什么不能？”  
白兔迷迷糊糊的变了形态，居然是个肤色清冷的人类模样。本来能整个兔身缩在靠垫上的身形，现在跟一般人类没有两样，甚至是好看的那种人类。头还垫着吴世勋腿上的靠枕，一脸无害的抬眼。  
“没……没什么……”  
“天天筑巢好累哦……我们的宝宝出生前，一定要弄好……”  
白兔没说几句，又昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
吴世勋还是不忍心说出来，摸着白兔的背，哄他睡觉。这柔软又脆弱的手感，让他下意识的放缓了手劲，比平时做任何事情都轻柔的抚过白兔的背脊。  
白兔感受到这份温柔，抖了抖毛茸茸的小尾巴。孕中的他经常难眠，只有吴世勋像现在这样轻轻的抚摸或者陪伴在他身边，他才能放下警戒好好的睡一会。兔子多产，也护崽，这是他第一窝兔宝宝，事事都格外当心。  
可吴世勋把这一切看在眼里，忧心又增加几分。

吴世勋是这一片区里出了名的优秀青年，不仅相貌优越，品行也是端正的没话说。这一带的大叔大妈们就没有不想把吴世勋介绍给自己身边未婚者的。吴世勋都礼貌的拒绝了。他骨子里是个等待浪漫、又有点木讷的小伙子，他想自己去遇上那个让他想相伴一生的另一位。  
他的浪漫，来的突然，也有点不同寻常。  
那天，吴世勋抽空去帮家住偏僻的老人家清扫房屋，老人家热情的留他吃过晚饭后再离开。天黑路远，吴世勋开车时差点撞上准备横过马路的一只白兔。夜深露重，白兔被车灯晃了眼，一下没躲开吴世勋的来车，受到不小的惊吓，身上微微的颤抖着。吴世勋赶紧下车查看，抱起了白兔，看到白兔后腿上被木刺所伤，加上他开车不小心，必定是把这只可爱的小生物吓坏了。赶紧抱到车上，想着回家把白兔腿上的木刺拔掉，好好消毒，康复后再放归。  
可这兔子在副驾驶座上抖的更厉害，害怕吴世勋把他带走的样子，乱蹬着腿，血滴在车座上。吴世勋哪来得及心疼他的车座，把白兔碰到自己大腿上。  
“别乱动，我不会伤害你的。”  
白兔好像听懂了似的，用鼻子碰了碰吴世勋的手，窝在吴世勋腿根处慢慢安静下来。  
回到家后，吴世勋紧赶慢赶的去房间翻出来药箱，再次回到白兔身边时，躺在他沙发上的居然变成一个浑身赤裸的男子，身体蜷缩，抱着他新买的沙发靠垫不松手。那人小腿流着的血，伤口上分明还扎着一根木刺，跟他方才抱回家的白兔是那么像，甚至那人的脑袋上还有一双柔软的兔耳朵，身后还露着个兔尾巴。  
吴世勋恨不得把自己撞晕过去，确认一下这是梦还是现实。  
听到脚步声，白兔，不对，是沙发上那人，看着吴世勋一脸呆滞的样子和他手里的药箱，勉强伸了伸腿。  
“拜托你了，好疼……轻点可以吗？我怕疼……”  
吴世勋默念着“万物皆有灵”，小心的把木刺清理掉，伤口被利落的处理干净。  
那兔，不对，那人，已经快哭出来，眼泪在眼角打转，咬着靠垫一角不敢看。  
“我……我去给你找件衣服。”  
“您这是要留我下来了是吗？”  
那人擦了擦眼泪，突然眼里有了神，挣扎要坐下地，却扯着伤口，一下扑到了吴世勋怀里。  
“您可以让我怀上小兔子吗！”  
“啊？”  
“您可以跟我交配吗！”  
“啊？！”  
那人眼里的不是星星，却比星星更好看的眼睛，兴奋的看着吴世勋。

小兔叽白又白，什么东西翘起来？-01

吴世勋觉得自己肯定是太困了或者最近太累，才会看到一只兔子变成人的模样，问他要不要交配。他转身就冲到浴室洗了个脸，出来的时候，沙发上的分明是白兔，可怜巴巴的伸着腿，不是刚才那个少年的模样。吴世勋熟练地抱起白兔，把自己的体温分一些过去，顺着白兔的绒毛生长方向，从脑袋上、顺过耳朵、在揉揉背上、最后还捏了捏小尾巴。  
“痊愈之前，乖乖待在我家吧，在外面会被大灰狼吃掉哦。”  
白兔在吴世勋手臂上艰难的蹬了蹬腿，抬头碰了碰吴世勋的下巴，接着埋在他的臂弯里终于可以放心了。白兔张着嘴打了个哈欠，完全把这里当做自己家，准备歇息了。腿上的伤口原本还一阵阵的疼，家居环境倒是让白兔可以稍微休息一下。  
吴世勋把白绒球，放在自己床上，还小心的盖上被子一角，这才去浴室洗漱一番。

听见开门声，白兔抖了抖耳朵，眯着眼看到吴世勋赤身裸体的从浴室出来，露出了个傻兮兮的微笑，很快又入睡了。  
“这小伙子，不愧是我看中的人类。”  
白兔这么想着，虽然心里迫不及待，然而受伤多时，要维持人形会加重他的伤势，暂时就以白兔的外形留在这个人类的家里吧。这个人类善良、老实，还有点可爱，也不像是讨厌兔子的人类，看过他变成人形的样子居然也还能接受他。这都是加分项，更重要的是，这个人类，似乎就是大家口中，性能力很强的人类。白兔单靠刚才趴伏在那人腿根的动作，就用柔软的身体比划了一下那人腿间的尺寸，估摸着比自己体型还长，很是满意。无论从什么角度看，白兔都觉得这个人类很适合当他未来兔宝宝的爸爸。

吴世勋当然不知道白兔怀揣着什么心思，一个人住的他，洗澡的时候也没有把干净家居服带进浴室的习惯，自然是洗了澡后才出来找衣服穿的。毫无防备的让白兔鉴赏了一番。  
他靠在床头刷手机的时候，白兔忽然抽搐了几下身体，他空出一只手轻轻的抚摸着白兔。这样软乎乎的毛球也会做噩梦啊，真是经历了辛苦的一天——吴世勋只是这么想的，一点杂念都没有的轻抚。临睡前还把白兔捧到自己枕头上，用自己平时穿的T恤给白兔当做被子盖着。  
白兔就这么被轻抚着安然入睡，一夜闻着那人类的体香。

可第二天早上，吴世勋发现白兔不太对劲，体温高的有些异常。一看腿上的绷带，不仅有些血渍，还有些微黄的脓液，怕是伤口发炎了。  
吴世勋紧赶慢赶的把白兔捧到兽医那里去。  
“白兔没事吧？”  
“没什么大碍，伤口化脓了，这要好的话得花点时间。”  
“唉……我昨晚就应该带他来你这里的……”  
“没事，至少伤口的木刺你都处理干净了。只是可能扎的有点深。”  
吴世勋也不是头一回抱着小动物来兽医这里了，作为小区里出了名的三好青年，兽医也是很支持他救助小动物的。  
“我开了点消炎药，拌在兔粮里喂下去就行。要是天黑前体温还这么厉害，就再来，能退烧就没事了。还有，别让兔子舔伤口，多看着点。”  
“好的好的。”  
吴世勋认真的听医嘱，白兔趴在他大腿上总算没有扑腾的那么厉害了。  
“啊，对了，世勋啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“你带来的是只公兔啊。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“你打算养着了？”  
“至少要等他痊愈吧。”  
“那你可得注意点，公兔发情的比较厉害，随时都能给你整一窝。”  
吴世勋赶紧捂住白兔耳朵。  
“说什么呢，他还小。”  
“不小了，都成年了。看看你，不就一起睡了一晚，宠的跟什么似的。”  
“在这么可爱的小动物面前怎么能大声讨论这种……”  
“行了吧你，到时候他带一窝小兔子给你，我看你得乐开花。”  
吴世勋傻傻的笑容，就像刚在育婴室看到自己刚出生的宝宝，那种父亲的微笑。  
这么说，这个叫世勋的人类，很喜欢小兔子，还喜欢一窝——白兔是这么想的。这不正是跟他的想法不谋而合吗！白兔自从有了生育能力起，唯一的目标就是剩下一窝白白胖胖的兔宝宝。他跟人类一起抚养他们的兔宝宝吗？这个想法让白兔脸都红了，伸着小短手揉了揉自己的脸。

吴世勋回到家后，认真的给白兔准备好早餐，自己再简单的做了个三明治，一人一兔并排坐在客厅的毛毯上吃起早午餐。天气凉了，吴世勋把那晚白兔咬着的坐垫递过去，白兔就高兴的自己蹦了上去，受伤的那条腿还不太利索，吴世勋看着有点心疼，摸了摸白兔背脊。  
想起来那晚，吴世勋觉得肯定是自己精神恍惚了，才会看到白兔化人形。现在不就是一直可爱的毛绒球吗，哪来的什么人形白兔呢？  
白兔心思单纯，没看出来吴世勋的疑惑，只是很喜欢被他这么抚摸着，嘴里嚼着菜叶，眯着眼享受的很。  
饱餐一顿后，吴世勋换上了外出的衣服，把白兔连着靠垫一起挪到沙发上。  
“还没给你起名字呢。都说起了名字的话，就会有感情了……回来再想吧，白兔，我现在要出门一趟，天黑前会回来。你自己在家不要怕哦。”  
吴世勋把餐盘也放在坐垫旁边，还害怕白兔自己呆在安静的家里会寂寞，电视都没关。看着一切准备妥当后才出门，但出门没几分钟，他居然就想掉头回家了。不知道白兔在家里做什么。不过一只兔子，在家里能做什么呢？吴世勋觉得自己真的是想多了。

吴世勋出门没多久，白兔吃过药后感觉好些了，能有力气化作人形。小心翼翼的拖着受伤的腿，在家里慢吞吞的走着。  
“嗯……看来世勋小伙经济条件还不错啊，可以带好宝宝们的。对我也很好……”  
白兔把脸蒙在有吴世勋味道的枕头上，想象着两人带着兔宝宝生活的欢乐，脸又红了起来。  
房间里收拾的也算干净，只是昨晚吴世勋手忙脚乱没来及收拾刚换下来衣物，白兔起身过去看了看，钻到衣服堆里去了。

吴世勋回到家在沙发的靠垫上没看到白兔，着急的在屋子里转了一圈。还好最后在脏衣篓里发现睡的四脚朝天的白兔。揉揉白兔的小肚皮，好像一天的疲劳都能被消除了。他把白兔捞出来，抱到客厅坐着，放在大腿上检查伤势。解开绷带一看，没有早上那般触目惊心，吴世勋就放心了。白兔抖了抖耳朵，转了个身，脑袋埋在吴世勋的腿根处，两只耳朵还竖在外面，样子尤其招人疼。  
“小东西，给你取个名字吧。”  
白兔被吴世勋习惯性的揉背动作弄的很是舒服，抬头看了看，又把小脑袋埋回去。  
看来这个人类是真的想把他留下来。

白兔晚上很忙，因为吴世勋白天很忙。  
白兔只能在晚上把白天培养感情的进度赶上，所以白兔晚上粘着吴世勋，寸步不离，只待在吴世勋的视线范围内。吴世勋只要看他一眼，他就赶紧凑过去蹭蹭吴世勋的脚踝，伸着小短手让吴世勋把他抱起来，那他就可以亲亲吴世勋的嘴唇了。听说人类会跟喜欢的人亲嘴，他也喜欢。  
吴世勋白天总是因为各种活动不在家，白兔的伤势见好，可是担心像那天一般吓到吴世勋，没有再轻易的变成人形。既然他可以在吴世勋家里留下，白兔自然是要好好打磨跟吴世勋的感情了。白兔懂的不多，可是吴世勋抚摸的他的时候，表情是很愉悦的，他当然也很喜欢，那么抚摸就成了他们俩情感交流的重要方式。  
吴世勋的大腿肉不多，两腿间还有缝隙，怕兔白兔软的身体趴的不舒服才会每次都把坐垫先放自己腿上。白兔见状也很习以为常的跳上去，接受他的抚摸。  
但白兔觉得吴世勋跟他肢体接触的只有手，进度过于缓慢。所以他今天反常的把吴世勋大腿上的坐垫咬走，直接跳到吴世勋腿上。虽然中间踉跄了一下，受伤的腿滑了一跤，但吴世勋看着他笑了，真是个好看的人类。  
几天下来，一人一兔的相处渐渐默契下来。  
吴世勋出门的时候，白兔会跟着蹦到门口；回家的时候白兔也会在玄关，像是等他一样；吴世勋去哪，白兔都非要跟上看个仔细；坐着的时候，白兔会赖皮的非要窝在吴世勋的腿上。  
白兔见肢体接触成效显著，晚上更是大胆的钻到被窝里，用自己柔软的兔毛蹭着吴世勋的小腹。有时候淘气的去咬吴世勋的睡裤。运气好的话，他甚至可以钻到吴世勋睡裤里去；不过每次用不了多久，吴世勋就会抓着他的后颈皮提溜出来。所以住了这么几天，他还是没办法接触到吴世勋的重要部位。好在，白兔的行为并不惹吴世勋讨厌，他最多笑着戳他脑袋，说他果然是只“长大了的兔子”。那是当然，白兔冒险来到马路上，就是为了寻找伴侣交配的，当然是成长到有足够的生育能力，他才会冒这个险。

“看来你也很喜欢我哦？”  
给白兔解开绷带的时候，吴世勋犹豫了一下，是不是要把白兔送归山林了，可他还没想到合适的名字给白兔呢。  
白兔抖了抖腿，能自如活动了，一下蹦上去蹭着吴世勋的脖子表示感谢。  
“好痒，哈哈……你真是个粘人的小家伙。”  
白兔竖起耳朵，他允许吴世勋碰他的耳朵，这是吴世勋第二喜欢摸的地方。  
可今天吴世勋有点心不在焉，给小家伙起了名字，大概就会一辈子记住了吧。  
“哥哥还没给你起名字呢，就要送走你了……”  
哥哥？送走？  
“起名字的话，我们白兔就要一辈子留在哥哥的记忆里了吧？”  
起名字？一辈子？  
“都长这么大了，山里的好朋友会想你的吧？我们白兔会不会有女朋友呢？生很多小兔子的话还会记得我吗？”  
什么女朋友？生小兔子？要跟你生的啊！  
“明天天气不是很好，要不然……过几天，天气好了再送你回山上？”  
怎么又要送走？谁说要走了！  
白兔一脸疑问，这个人类不是很喜欢他的吗？早上还摸着他的背跟他说早安，还亲了亲的兔耳朵，把自己捧在怀里一起吃早餐的。怎么现在就要送他走？去哪？他哪也不去啊！  
这么想着，手里的动作停了下来，白兔看着吴世勋暗淡下来的眼神，伸着小短手想去碰碰。在吴世勋看来，白兔像是张开手臂想要被抱。  
“你也舍不得离开我是吗？想要哥哥抱吗？”  
“我们还没交配呢走去哪！！！”  
“妈呀！！你是谁！！！”  
白兔居然变成个人形，跨坐在吴世勋腿上，一脸激动的抓着吴世勋的衣领。  
“你给我解释清楚啊！混蛋人类！为什么要送我走！！对我这么好不是要跟我交配的吗！！”  
“什……什么？”  
“混蛋世勋！！你给我吃的难道不是要我跟你交配吗！我都给你揉耳朵了难道不是要跟我交配吗！你天天跟我一起睡觉难道不是要跟我交配吗！你……呜呜……”

那人声泪俱下的指控吴世勋，把他给整蒙了，这都什么跟什么啊？

小兔叽白又白，什么东西翘起来？-02

“你你……你别哭啊……”  
那人咬着下嘴唇一抖一抖的，泪珠子挂在眼角随时都能滑下来。  
“混蛋世勋，世勋混蛋……”  
“你……你是谁啊？”  
“你天天跟我一起吃一起睡，居然不认得我！？”  
“不不不，等等，你是……你是白兔？”  
“我是。以后别叫我白兔了，我也有名字的，俊、勉。”  
那人抓着吴世勋的手腕，让他把手掌翻过来，在他手心写上自己的名字。  
“我的天……兔子还会说人话、写字……”

白兔套上吴世勋的睡衣，仰面躺在他的腿上，像是平常那只白兔，却又是个人形。  
“好奇的话就问吧。可是手不能停。”  
稍稍侧身，俊勉白兔拉着吴世勋的手，让他像平时那样抚摸自己。人形抚摸起来是有点累，毕竟后背的面积变大了。吴世勋脑子转不过来，呆呆的还是给他摸后背，看着那个叫“俊勉”的人一副舒服的样子躺着，他理不出头绪。  
“我……你……”  
“想问什么就问，你一个我一个。”  
“你……是人还是？”  
“白兔精，简单点说，是你们人类认知的兔子，但是可以幻化成人。那到我问了。”  
“哦，你……你问吧。”  
“你是喜欢我的是吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢吧？”  
“请正面回答！”  
“喜欢。”  
俊勉满意的笑了，他就知道，吴世勋是愿意跟他交配的。  
“该你问我了。”  
“你……不吃人吧？”  
“不吃，我胃口没这么大。用你们人类的话说，我是素食主义，基本不吃肉，包含人肉。”  
“那就好……”  
“到我问了！”  
“请说。”  
“我们什么时候能交配？”  
吴世勋莫名的被呛了一口，咳得停不下来。  
“我马上、随时、现在，都可以交配！”

俊勉换个姿势坐到吴世勋腿上，用下身蹭着吴世勋腿间。腰肢扭得很是带劲，吴世勋竟然没有推开他的意念。见对方没有下一步动作，俊勉急的屁股上下上下，没轻没重的抬起又坐下，每一下都让臀部准确的砸在吴世勋腿间凸起的那块。  
“停停停！”  
“现在吗？现在我可以的！”  
俊勉兴奋的去解吴世勋的裤子。吴世勋赶紧抓着裤头。  
“到我问问题了！”  
“啊，你问吧，不碍事的，交配的时候可以说话。”  
“你为什么老想着跟我交配啊？”  
“难道……你不想吗……？”  
俊勉突然皱着眉心，委屈的样子似乎马上能哭出来。  
“你你你……你别哭啊……我没说不想……”  
“你天天摸我后背难道不是喜欢我吗？”  
“是喜欢没错……”  
“那你喜欢我不想跟我交配吗？”  
“喜欢跟交配是两件事……”  
“你不想有可爱的兔宝宝吗？”  
“这都什么跟什么啊……”  
俊勉趴在吴世勋肩头，捶打他的后背。  
“坏蛋吴世勋！你怎么能摸过我后背才说不想跟我交配！我以后怎么活啊！丢脸死了！！！”  
“你等等，这有什么关系啊？”

俊勉吸吸鼻子解释。  
白兔精的后背是十分敏感的区域，必须得是有亲密关系才能互相抚摸后背。而吴世勋碰见他的第一晚就抚了他一晚的后背，在白兔精的角度来说，这是赤裸裸的求爱，这是想要跟他交配的明示！吴世勋刚才还亲口承认自己喜欢他，可是现在居然说那不是交配的意思。那天父老乡亲在路边的草丛里，都看着金俊勉被吴世勋抱上车带走，这会居然没有交配就要被送回山上，这跟送进洞房却以处子之身第二天起床的新娘有什么两样！这个兔脸，俊勉丢不起，他必须要跟吴世勋交配！  
“喜欢但是不交配的话，喜欢就是一句空话！”  
“那个……也不是每种喜欢都要……何况你是兔子我是人，我们……”  
“所以我现在不是变成人的样子嘛！你又不能变成兔子……虽然白兔外形我会更方便些，可这不都是为了你嘛！”  
听这语气，吴世勋感觉他应该说“谢谢你”，不过好像有什么不对劲？  
“或许，你能变成兔子吗？”  
“我？不能不能，我从祖上开始就都是人类。”  
“哦这样，那我将就一下咯。我祖上虽然是兔子，但是最近几代都是兔精。”  
“那我们不用问过你父母的意思……？毕竟交配这么大的事……”  
“不用，我们家很开明~”  
吴世勋差点脱口而出“那就好”。

“世勋呐，你不要怕，交配很快的，你那个，插进来，然后往里面顶顶顶，什么感觉你知道吗？就那样顶顶顶，之后，把精液射到我里面，我们就有自己的小兔子了！”  
俊勉满脸期待，眼睛里都带着闪光，紧赶慢赶把吴世勋给他套上的睡衣掀起来，自己用手分开臀瓣，露出微微发红的后穴。  
“呀！你那里怎么能随便给人看！”  
吴世勋慌张的去拉他衣服。  
“我没有随便给人看啊，你反正马上就要跟我交配的，不是吗？我们马上就会成为最亲密的关系！只要你把那个，插到我这里面来，然后顶顶顶……”  
白兔一边说着又要掀衣服，把吴世勋吓坏了。  
“你们人类都这么扭捏的吗？还是说……世勋你……其实那里不行？”  
“我没有不行！”  
“那不就行了。还有什么问题吗？”  
“不行不行……你是兔子，我怎么能……”  
“你可以的！不要因为我可爱就下不去手！虽然你那里确实比起我的兔身有点难承受……但是我可以的！你不用怕弄疼我！你把我当人就行了！我可以！”  
俊勉一脸期待的拉着吴世勋的手，他知道的，吴世勋对他软乎乎的屁股是没有抵抗力。偶尔吴世勋睡不着，都会用手指轻轻戳他的屁股，问他睡了没。现在也是可以这么做的，只要他们交配了，吴世勋想做什么都行！  
“你怎么知道我那里……”  
“我坐上去比划过。”  
吴世勋想起来，白兔经常一蹦一跳的到他腿上，晚上还喜欢钻他裤裆。他只想着那是撒娇和亲近，没想到，这小家伙居然做交配的事前调查。

俊勉看吴世勋的疑问一点都没有减少，不能再等下去了，必须当机立断。他躺在沙发上，左腿抬起架在沙发靠背处，右腿自然的张开，耷拉在另一边；咬着衣服下摆，胸部以下的位置毫无遮掩的展现在吴世勋面前；手指顺着小腹的绒毛逐渐往下，摸到一处湿润，想必吴世勋现在出神的视线盯得也是那里，大胆的用两根手指插进去，却把自己疼的一哆嗦。  
吴世勋觉得自己被那白嫩的身体晃了神志，居然没想着非礼勿视。  
“世勋……我想有……想有我们两个的兔宝宝……”  
吴世勋吞了下口水。  
“兔宝宝，你说的……你说你喜欢的……你也喜欢我，也喜欢兔宝宝……你会是很棒的爸爸……”  
白兔抬了抬腰部，手指只能浅浅的碰到内里。虽然只是第一次自慰，但是天生的繁衍本能还是让他壮着胆子，在人类面前露出自己脆弱的一面。他生疏的诱导着自己的发情，想到自己终于可以交配繁衍，还是和这么优秀的人类，他们的兔宝宝肯定是可爱无比的，俊勉更卖力的用手指刺激着穴肉。摁到某一点的时候，大腿忽然颤抖了一下，那种从双腿间开始，蔓延到全身的酥麻感告诉他，他发情了。  
“嗯……世勋，你不要兔兔了吗……兔兔想要世勋……”  
俊勉身体微微的颤抖着，毛孔里散发出求欢的气味，双腿间蜜穴流出的体液更甚，像是刚开瓶的红酒，带点涩，后劲却浓郁香甜。  
吴世勋感觉周边的一切都变得模糊，只有白兔含泪的眼角和求欢的姿态格外清晰。  
“别哭了，兔兔，嗯？要什么跟我说，我都满足你……”  
“要世勋，想要世勋把浓浓的精液填满我的小肚子……”  
“淫荡的小白兔。”  
“我不小了……我可以给世勋生兔宝宝了。”  
俊勉鼓着腮帮，吴世勋像平时一样亲着他，只是这次亲的是个美少年，而不是一只白兔。俊勉抓着吴世勋的肩膀，有些害怕，却也期待，咬了咬下唇，就被吴世勋细碎的吻融开了。  
“还说不小，接吻都不会，嘴要张开才行啊。”  
吴世勋单臂就能搂着白兔轻盈的腰身，另一只手拉着俊勉的大腿，让他攀到自己身上，他甚至已经开始嫉妒沙发能接触到俊勉的皮肤。这么粗糙的沙发，怎么有资格觊觎他的宝物。俊勉的嘴唇像抹了春药一样，让吴世勋欲罢不能。原先只是轻轻的舔吻，待两人舌尖交互的那一刻，点燃了两人的小宇宙。  
俊勉没想到这个平时生活作风优良的三好青年，居然这会如此不讲理的，掐着他的下巴，让他嘴巴都闭不起来，只能张嘴让吴世勋吮着他的舌头玩。白兔精的屁股尤其软糯敏感，俊勉的臀部垫在吴世勋手掌里，被他疼爱的捏玩。  
“族人们都说……我的屁股特别的适合……生小兔子……世勋觉得呢？”  
“生小兔子，得先要做爱才可以。”  
“做爱……？”  
“傻兔兔，就是你说的交配。”  
“那你可以跟我交配吗……俊勉很想跟世勋交配……”  
“嗯，我也想……”  
吴世勋把俊勉抱起来，走到柔软的床上。几步路而已，两个人一分一秒都忍不住。吴世勋更加热切的亲吻着小家伙的耳尖。俊勉双腿夹紧吴世勋的腰身，对方亲吻自己耳朵的声音被准确的收录，俊勉没想到这种声音听起来让他如此害羞，把脑袋埋在吴世勋颈窝里。

吴世勋坐在床边，俊勉还是坐在他的大腿上，不敢往后仰只能攀着他的身体。这种十足的依赖感，令吴世勋十分满意；更让他享受的，是自己在揉搓俊勉双腿间缝隙时沾到的那些微粘的液体。  
“小兔兔怎么这么湿，嗯？绒毛都湿透了。”  
俊勉因为吴世勋手指突然插入一个指节，慌张的不行，这种感觉是第一次。  
“我……兔……兔兔也不知道……”  
“该不会瞒着我偷偷高潮了吧？”  
吴世勋已经被白兔精发情彻底感染，跟平时的形象不同，句句挑逗。  
“不敢的，没有世勋允许，兔兔不会的。”  
被吴世勋手指浅浅的插弄，继而把沾弄出来的液体涂抹到性器上，俊勉的腿根都要软了。  
“世勋手指碰的那里，好舒服……”  
“这里面是吗？”  
明知故犯，又浅浅的玩弄起来。  
“啊……世勋欺负兔兔……”  
俊勉缩着上身，双腿止不住的颤抖，屁股微微抬起，可是又因为跨坐的姿势，后背无所依靠，只能蜷缩着颤抖。  
“哦？我怎么欺负你了？”  
“世勋的手指……啊……手指没有……没有精液……”  
“可是兔兔里面这么多水，不是精液么？”  
“不是的……精液……啊……嗯……是从前面……啊……”  
吴世勋手指突然摁到更深一些的敏感处，俊勉双腿一麻，一屁股坐下去居然把吴世勋的手指全都裹了进去。  
“小兔子还挺主动，我喜欢。那么，兔兔自己摸摸，是哪里会有精液。”  
俊勉忍着害羞，抬眼偷看了吴世勋，对方目光炽热，他只好空出一只手揉了揉自己的性器。  
“是……是这里……兔兔的这里……啊……”  
“那我呢？俊勉兔兔不是想要我射精液给你么，那我用哪里呢？”  
从裤裆里拿出吴世勋硬挺的性器时，比起平日大上许多，并不是俊勉所了解到的尺寸。他一时有些不知所措，握着那根忘记动作。  
“怎么，兔兔要找的不是它？”  
“啊……你别……世勋别……别在这样弄我了……”  
“用手指就有反应了，一会这个大玩意进去会怎么样呢？”  
“唔……我也不知道……可是能跟世勋交配，我可以的。”  
俊勉整理情绪，他相信吴世勋，眼角带笑。  
这种表情，让吴世勋沉沦。

俊勉撒了好一会娇，吴世勋才放下醋意让他躺在床上。粘人的白兔是不可能在交配时离开对方的，俊勉伸手要吴世勋抱他。  
“世勋，抱……”  
“抱着就看不到交配了哦。”  
“那……世勋一会抱……”  
“好。”  
手指在后穴里充分按揉后，吴世勋的性器才尝试进入。  
俊勉主动的分开两腿，撑起上身，低头看着吴世勋与他交合的那处。  
“世勋……进来了……”  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼的。”  
发情期的白兔能很好的容纳对方，可是俊勉低估了身为人类的吴世勋，顶端尚可接受，但当柱身推进很小一些，俊勉就被激出一身冷汗，咬着嘴唇忍耐。  
“乖兔兔，疼了我们就不继续了……我不想看到你难受的样子。”  
吴世勋停下动作，抚摸俊勉的脸颊。  
“没关系的，想要……”  
“别咬自己，咬我。”  
吴世勋把俊勉搂到怀里，稍微动一动，他就感觉白兔的下身紧紧的吸附着他。  
“贪吃鬼，下面吸的很紧啊。”  
“是因为世勋才这样的。”  
俊勉偷偷看了一眼那处，再看看吴世勋眉眼的笑意，春心萌动。  
“可以进去多一些的……嗯……”  
“疼了就咬我，不过我不会再停下来的。”  
白兔紧张的点点头，想看又害怕，额头抵着吴世勋的肩膀。

得到允许后，吴世勋缓慢而坚定的把粗硬的肉茎埋入后穴，嵌入俊勉最柔软的地方。  
俊勉呜嘤着把吴世勋肩膀啃出一个牙印，鼻息哼出来的呻吟把吴世勋骨子都苏透了，  
“里面一点缝隙都没有了，我该怎么射精呢？”  
“我……我不知道……没遇到过……”  
“我是第一个？”  
“嗯……世勋是我的第一个……”  
“这就糟糕了，第一个就这么大，以后我们兔兔胃口不就撑大了？”  
“不会的，以后我的胃口，就按照世勋的来……”  
“真是……勾人而不自知啊。”  
吴世勋躺在床上，握着金俊勉的腰部，一下一下不知分寸的往上顶弄，把未经性事的白兔弄的呻吟连连。  
“啊……啊……世勋……不……不疼……好舒服……嗯……”  
“宝贝兔兔，看看你小肚子，都被我撑起来了……”  
“是世勋的……嗯……世勋啊……”  
白兔坐都坐不直，一开始还能配合着动腰，没几下就软的撑着吴世勋的腹肌，只管翘屁股享受了。被弄的狠了，俊勉只敢小心的报复一下，俯身咬一口吴世勋的乳晕。接下来更是免不了一顿更激烈的操弄，几次下来，他反倒越发调皮。吴世勋快慢交替，深浅不一，让白兔感受到人类做爱的技巧。从前他只听家族长老说的简单，他也曾偷看过兔子间的交配，可没想到人类所能的花样比他知道的多太多。

这会，吴世勋把俊勉翻了个身，让他跪趴在床边，自己站在后方捏着白兔软嫩的屁股，再次无休止的操弄起来。  
“啊……嗯……好快……世勋顶的太快了……”  
“这才是开始而已。”  
每次冲撞都能让白兔的糯米屁股滚起一层肉浪，交合处的水液溅到两人腿根处。  
俊勉被操的一个不稳趴在床上，吴世勋便停下动作，俯身在他耳边。  
“俊勉啊，趴着不好受孕哦，把腰立起来，乖。”  
白兔点点头，又支起酸软的后腰，重新跪趴好。  
“这样呢……”  
“真乖。”  
白兔的前端被吴世勋的手指摁着，不能自由的释放，憋着似乎要把下身涨起来，加上吴世勋不停的顶弄刺激，俊勉还是哭了出来。  
“世勋……啊……世勋……我前面……好麻……呜……嗯……”  
“想射是吗？”  
“世勋可以给我射吗……？”  
“当然。”  
吴世勋停了身后的动作，胸膛贴着俊勉的后背，手指揉弄着他胀痛的性器和乳尖。  
“有了兔宝宝，俊勉要用这里给宝宝喂奶的是吗？”  
“不……不知道……呜……”  
“在兔宝宝之前，先让我尝尝吧。”  
白兔羞涩的翻身，交合处依然紧紧的含着吴世勋，让对方随意吸吮自己的乳晕。身下却又开始被操的更狠了些。  
“现在还没有奶水吧，以后这里该涨奶了，我帮你吸出来，嗯？”  
“好……以后我的奶水，都要世勋帮忙吸……啊……”  
吴世勋掐高乳晕，有些吃醋的一口咬着，想到这么甜美的地方以后能不止他能吸吮，不管对方是谁，总有些醋意。  
“乖，我这就射给你，让你怀上兔宝宝。”  
白兔乖顺的点点头，再次回复到吴世勋所说的受孕姿势，直到被操的几乎喘不上气，吴世勋才肯深挺着把精液灌到他体内。俊勉高潮着把精液射了吴世勋一手，还跟着流出淡黄色的尿液，实在是没有力气。正想趴到床上休息一下，又被吴世勋抱起来跪立着操弄，后穴还要承接着毫无松懈的进出，前端早已不受控制的流出难以名状的液体。  
俊勉已经渐渐没了力气维持人形，兔耳朵和尾巴都已经幻化出来，却成为吴世勋另一样爱物。吴世勋捏着兔尾巴，在他的兔儿边说着下流的话，却如此动听。  
“小尾巴都被操出来了，嗯？还说自己不是淫荡的小兔子。”  
“只淫荡给世勋看……啊……”  
“这耳朵，真柔软。不过比起俊勉的翘屁股，还是差了点。”  
“世勋喜欢兔兔的屁股……那你多揉揉好不好，那里好酸……”  
“酸？谁让你这么用力夹着我，嗯？”  
“不想跟世勋分开……想要世勋射到我怀上小兔兔……”  
“兔兔啊，多射几次比较保险，是么？”  
“嗯……啊……世勋是对的……多几次……”  
“我一直操，操到兔兔肚子鼓鼓的好吗？”  
“嗯……肚子鼓鼓的会有兔宝宝……”  
“兔宝宝我们可以晚点要，我现在只想要你啊，傻兔兔。”  
“世勋不喜欢兔宝宝吗？”  
“当然喜欢，可是有了兔宝宝，我们就不能天天做爱了。”  
“那……那怎么办？我想天天跟世勋交配……”  
俊勉犯难的表情实在可爱，吴世勋忍不住亲了他几口。  
“骚兔兔，这么喜欢交配吗？”  
“不是的，只是喜欢跟世勋交配。只想要世勋给的兔宝宝……”  
“我也只想俊勉给我生兔宝宝。”  
吴世勋说干就干，侧着身抱起金俊勉一条腿，感觉自己还能再干几番。  
白兔没想到，人类吴世勋居然能把发情的他直接操的失去意识。

第二天睡醒时，吴世勋看着怀里带着兔耳朵的身影，被触到了心里最柔情的地方。吻了吻那双耷拉的兔耳朵。白兔翻了个身，还是昨晚的美少年，只是累极了。  
“早安……”  
白兔眼睛都没睁开，先蹬着腿凑过去吻了下吴世勋长了小胡渣的下巴。  
“早。”  
吴世勋自然地回了一句，突然脑子被重重的敲了一下。  
他昨晚，跟白兔做爱了……  
俊勉可没想这么多，化成白兔把整个身体凑到吴世勋肩窝处，做着孕育兔宝宝的美梦。昨晚吴世勋一直在他耳边说喜欢他，要把全部精液都射给他，要有他们的兔宝宝，让俊勉安心。吴世勋昨晚说了，他喜欢他人形的样子，这样才能时时跟他交配。俊勉就很小心的维持了一晚的人形，可是实在折腾，清晨的时候实在太需要养精蓄锐，毕竟不知道吴世勋会不会睡醒后还想跟他交配，得抓紧时间休息。


End file.
